Konoha no Satsujinki
by NaruIno367
Summary: After hearing a conversation between Naruto and Sakura, a certain Hyuga begins to feel the pangs of jealousy. Jealousy turns into hate, and hate turns into blindness. Multiple unexplained murders begin to arise. It's only after the third murder that some startling information is revealed... SasuHina, yandere Hinata. Credit to Noodlex2-D deviantart for the pic.


"If I don't do something about this, no one will." Regular speaking.

_If I don't do something about this, no one will_. Thinking.

"**If I don't do something about this, no one will." **Inner Hinata.

…..

"_Sakura-chan…"_

"_Naruto, let me finish. I've realized that Sasuke-kun will never love me as much as I loved him… and I realized that you have always been there for me. When Sasuke-kun left, you were there to support me. You've never left me… and I now know that I really like you…"_

"…_Sakura-chan, could you repeat that for me? I think I misheard you."_

"_You heard me correctly. I really like you, Naruto. But I know that I have no chance since Hinata loves you and I know you have feelings for her…"_

"_I could never love her like I love you, Sakura-chan."_

…..

Hinata cried silent tears as the memory played back in her mind. She had been listening in on Naruto and Sakura's conversation, to which they had no idea she had heard. She couldn't handle it when he confessed to Sakura and had ran straight back to the Hyuga compound. Since then, Hinata had been crying over her lost love.

It was only when she replayed the memory in her mind for the fifteenth time that Hinata realized the emotion she was feeling toward Sakura was hatred. Once this was known, Hinata allowed the hatred to take over her fragile mind.

_Sakura took Naruto-kun away from me… if she had never existed, none of this would've happened. If Sakura wasn't alive… everyone would be happier… Sasuke-kun… Naruto-kun… Kakashi-sensei… Tsunade-sama… and me… we'd all be happier without her._

Hinata attempted to remove these thoughts from her head to no avail. She couldn't stand the thought of carrying hatred with her like Sasuke did. She didn't want to end up like he did. But still, the thoughts stayed with her. Before she realized it, three hours had gone by, each minute spent on thinking about Sakura. As much as she hated to think about it, Hinata wanted revenge on her.

She looked out her bedroom window and chuckled. It was pitch black. Looking back at the clock, she could tell that it was past midnight. She stood up and stretched.

_If I don't do something about this, no one will. _

…..

The next morning, Konoha was noticeably uneasy. According to a message Shizune had sent out to every citizen via messenger frogs, there had been a murder the previous night. She hadn't said who it was, but everyone in the Konoha 11 knew that it was one of their own, as they had gathered only to find that one of their members hadn't shown up.

"Okay, I'm calling names to make this easier," Tenten stated. "Naruto-kun, you here?"

"Yeah, I'm alive."

"Neji-san?"

"As if I'd be killed…"

"Choji-kun?"

"I'm here."

"Ino-chan?"

"Of course I'm still here! I'd never fall prey to a silly murder!"

"Glad to see you in high spirits, Ino-chan. Alright… Lee-san?"

"I am present!"

"Shikamaru?"

"I had to wake up from blissful sleep just to make it here…"

"That's nice, Shikamaru… uh, Sai-san?"

"I'm fine."

"What about Hinata-chan?"

"I'm here, Tenten-chan."

"Okay, so how about Kiba and Shino-kun?"

"I'm alright."

"Hah! As if I'd actually die!"

"With the way you're behaving, it wouldn't surprise me. Where's Sakura-chan?"

When there was no response, Tenten and Naruto frowned, Shino, Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru showed little emotion, and Ino, Lee, Kiba, and Choji gaped. Hinata looked mortified on the outside while in her mind she was smirking.

"So it's Sakura-chan," Tenten said sadly. "I pray for her soul."

"Who in their right mind would kill someone as sweet as Sakura?" Kiba questioned. Ino was the only one who heard Hinata chuckle quietly.

"I don't know, Kiba-kun," Hinata replied. "I'm sure whoever killed Sakura-chan will be caught sooner or later."

"**As if I'd ever be caught by those good-for-nothing ANBU… I bet they didn't even recognize Sakura when they found her… ah, the wonders of using my nails…"**

"I sure hope so. Say Naruto, do you know of anyone who would do this?"

Kiba turned to his left to face Naruto only to find that he was no longer there. "Naruto? Where did he go?"

"Maybe hearing of Sakura-chan's death caught him off-guard," Tenten suggested. "In any case, it's best to leave him alone. He only recently heard a confession from her. Speaking of confessions, how are you handling this, Lee-san?"

"I am holding up just fine!" Lee responded. "I cannot let something like a murder interrupt my flames of youth!"

"Right, then… Hinata-chan, why don't you go ahead and look for Naruto-kun?"

"Why me," Hinata started, "and not someone like Ino-chan or Lee-kun?"

"Why _not _you, Hinata?" Choji questioned. "It seems to me you don't want to go after him."

"Oh, does it? It's not that I don't want to go after him, it's just that I doubt he would listen to me…"

"Of course he would listen to you," Neji assured. "He has a crush on you, after all."

"No he doesn't; He practically said so himself."

"What're you talking about, Hinata-sama?"

"I overheard him and Sakura-chan talking. She told him that she knew she had no chance because of me, and he responded by saying that he could never love me like he does her."

"Hinata-chan… I'm really sorry you heard that…" Tenten said sympathetically.

"That's alright," Hinata replied. "I'm fine. I think someone else should go look for him. I'm not up for it."

Tenten sighed. "Well I'm not forcing you. Ino-chan, why don't you go after him? I think he'll be by the Hokage Monument."

Ino saluted Tenten and ran off in search of their blonde friend. Hinata watched on, scowling ever so slightly.

…..

Fifteen minutes later, Ino finally found Naruto on top of Minato Namikaze's carving. She approached him gingerly.

"Hey Naruto-kun, why'd you run off like that, huh?" she asked quietly.

Naruto wiped his eyes with his jacket sleeve and turned to face Ino. "I'm sorry, did I cause a fuss?"

"Not really," Ino replied. "Tenten-chan tried to send Hinata, but she wound up sending me instead."

"Why didn't Hinata want to talk to me?"

"Not quite sure," she lied, sitting down next to Naruto. "Maybe she was upset about Sakura's death."

"I see…"

An awkward silence ensued. Five minutes passed before anything was said.

"So Naruto-kun… what exactly do you think of Hinata?"

"What do you mean, Ino?" Naruto asked. He was visibly confused.

"You know exactly what I mean," Ino giggled. "Do you like her, hate her? What do you think of her?"

"Well… she's kind of cute, sweet, and caring. All in all, I think she's a good person. She's too dark and shy for my tastes, though."

"Okay, then. What did you think of Sakura?"

Naruto became somber for a moment before returning to his normal self. "She was my world. She was the reason I became a ninja-to protect her-, and she was the reason I even got up in the morning. She was beautiful, compassionate, and strong-willed. She was a truly wonderful person. I would've wanted to spend the rest of my life with her if I could've…"

Ino put her hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry she died."

"I just hope the killer is caught and punished for his actions."

Ino slowly inched her way closer to her companion, looking down and blushing slightly. "Say Naruto-kun, could I ask you something?"

"Ask me something? Of course you can."

"Well… it's a bit personal."

"That doesn't matter, I don't mind."

"Well… what do you think of… me?"

Naruto blushed furiously and turned away. "Um… well… I-I think you're pre-pretty… and smart… you have a strong will… and you're talented…"

"O-oh, thanks N-Naruto-kun…"

"Don't mention it…"

Another awkward silence lasting ten minutes followed. Ino subtly tried to pull down her skirt to cover her legs more. For some reason, when she was around Naruto Ino felt self-conscious about her revealing outfits. She'd even worn an ankle-length dress with slits on the sides for movement when she was assigned a mission with Naruto and Tenten-something she would've never done had she been on a team with Sasuke and Tenten instead. Finally, Ino decided to break the silence and return to her group.

"Naruto-kun, I think I ought to go back to the rest of the group," she said. "Are you going to come with me or stay here and think about Sakura?"

Naruto shook his head, but stayed put. "I'm going to need to be alone for a while. I may not be sitting here and thinking about Sakura-chan, but I will be sitting here. If you don't feel like going home after your group splits up, I'm still going to be here."

"Oh, alright," Ino responded. She stood up, stretched, and blushed when she felt Naruto's eyes on her. When she felt she could walk properly, she headed back to her group. Naruto, who had been watching her walk back, allowed his thoughts of Sakura to turn to thoughts on Ino.

Had he been listening closer, he would have heard the bushes rustling slightly behind him along with quiet mumbling.

…..

As soon as Ino came into view, Tenten's somber expression changed into a relieved one. "Ino-chan, you're back. You took a while and we got worried. What happened back there?"

Ino chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head. "I'm sorry; I got caught up with talking to Naruto-kun. It's okay; he's not in tears or anything."

"Well that's good," Kiba said. "Why isn't he with you now?"

"He needed some alone time."

"That's understandable," Shino said. "He did just lose the reason he got up in the morning."

Ino nodded. "Have Shizune and Tsunade-sama said anything about Sakura to the public yet?"

"We're still waiting for word from them," Shikamaru answered. "They haven't said anything. It's almost like they thought we wouldn't notice. I'd be willing to bet that half of the village will know who died before Tsunade-sama and Shizune say anything."

Tenten nodded in agreement. "I'd place my ryo on that, Shikamaru. So what are we going to do for her?"

"What do you mean?" Ino inquired.

"Well, even if the majority of the village doesn't know of her death, it feels as if it would be rude to not do anything to honor her."

"That's true… but I'll have to pass."

"Why's that?"

"It doesn't feel right to leave Naruto-kun all alone, even if he told me he needs it. I'm going back to talk with him for a little while, if that's alright with you guys."

"That's alright, Ino," Choji said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Tenten said.

"Good… hey, wait a minute… where's Hinata?"

The group-minus Shino and Neji-looked around as if they hadn't known she'd disappeared.

"She never came back," Neji answered. "Hinata-sama left a while ago for unknown reasons. We figured she'd come back with you, but we seem to have been wrong. I'm surprised no one noticed she didn't return."

Ino watched as the group's expressions changed into ashamed ones. "What if Hinata-chan is killed by the murderer on the loose?"

"Don't think that way, Hinata can protect herself," Ino said. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"If you say so…" Choji said.

"That sure sounded convincing… alright, I have to go now."

The remainder of the Konoha 11 waved goodbye to Ino as she headed back to Naruto's location. Tenten couldn't help but smile as she thought of Ino's opinion of Naruto. After some debating, it was decided that they would dine at Sakura's favorite restaurant in her honor. Neji had waited around an hour back at their previous location after they had eaten for Hinata, but she never showed up. He returned to the Hyuga compound to wait for her further, but she didn't return. Neji and Hanabi were beginning to worry. Before they went to bed, they both muttered a short prayer for her safe return.

…..

_So… Ino is after my Naruto-kun's heart, is she? I'll have to do something about her, too… _Hinata thought. She had been spying on Naruto and Ino's conversation, and had fled the scene just after Ino had left. Currently, she was sitting on the rooftop of a random villager's home. She found it strangely comforting.

_Ha… Ino… she'll never know what hit her… but I can't do anything yet… it would be much too suspicious… I have to do something later… and then there's the pesky planning… Sakura's murder was much easier to plan than this is. Ha… once Ino is gone… Naruto-kun will be mine for the taking…_

_Just you wait._

…..

**To tell you the truth, I have **_**no **_**idea where this came from. And I **_**hate **_**SasuHina. Weird, huh?**

**Anyway, I hope you like it and I appreciate reviews. If you've got questions I'll answer them, but not if you're rude about it. I get tons of troll PM's, and they aren't fun…**

**Ciao! ~NaruIno367**


End file.
